In many chemical, biological, medical, and diagnostic applications, it is desirable to detect the presence of specific molecular structures in a sample. Many molecular structures such as cells, viruses, bacteria, toxins, peptides, DNA fragments, and antibodies are recognized by particular receptors. Biochemical technologies including gene chips, immunological chips, and DNA arrays for detecting gene expression patterns in cancer cells, exploit the interaction between these molecular structures and the receptors. [For examples see the descriptions in the following articles: Sanders, G. H. W. and A. Manz, Chip-based microsystems for genomic and proteomic analysis. Trends in Anal. Chem., 2000, Vol. 19(6), p. 364-378. Wang, J., From DNA biosensors to gene chips. Nucl. Acids Res., 2000, Vol. 28(16), p. 3011-3016; Hagman, M., Doing immunology on a chip. Science, 2000, Vol. 290, p. 82-83; Marx, J., DNA Arrays reveal cancer in its many forms. Science, 2000, Vol. 289, p. 1670-1672]. These technologies generally employ a stationary chip prepared to include the desired receptors (those which interact with the target analyte or molecular structure under test). Since the receptor areas can be quite small, chips may be produced which test for a plurality of analytes. Ideally, many thousand binding receptors are provided to provide a complete assay. When the receptors are exposed to a biological sample, only a few may bind a specific protein or pathogen. Ideally, these receptor sites are identified in as short a time as possible.
One such technology for screening for a plurality of molecular structures is the so-called immunological compact disk, which simply includes an antibody microarray. [For examples see the descriptions in the following articles: Ekins, R., F. Chu, and E. Biggart, Development of microspot multi-analyte ratiometric immunoassay using dual flourescent-labelled antibodies. Anal. Chim. Acta, 1989, Vol. 227, p. 73-96; Ekins, R. and F. W. Chu, Multianalyte microspot immunoassay—Microanalytical “compact Disk” of the future. Clin. Chem., 1991, Vol. 37(11), p. 1955-1967; Ekins, R., Ligand assays: from electrophoresis to miniaturized microarrays. Clin. Chem., 1998, Vol. 44(9), p. 2015-2030]. Conventional fluorescence detection is employed to sense the presence in the microarray of the molecular structures under test. Other approaches to immunological assays employ traditional Mach-Zender interferometers that include waveguides and grating couplers. [For examples see the descriptions in the following articles: Gao, H., et al., Immunosensing with photo-immobilized immunoreagents on planar optical wave guides. Biosensors and Bioelectronics, 1995, Vol. 10, p. 317-328; Maisenholder, B., et al., A GaAs/AlGaAs-based refractometer platform for integrated optical sensing applications. Sensors and Actuators B, 1997, Vol. 38-39, p. 324-329; Kunz, R. E., Miniature integrated optical modules for chemical and biochemical sensing. Sensors and Actuators B, 1997, Vol. 38-39, p. 13-28; Dübendorfer, J. and R. E. Kunz, Reference pads for miniature integrated optical sensors. Sensors and Actuators B, 1997 Vol. 38-39, p. 116-121; Brecht, A. and G. Gauglitz, recent developments in optical transducers for chemical or biochemical applications. Sensors and Actuators B, 1997, Vol. 38-39, p. 1-7]. Interferometric optical biosensors have the intrinsic advantage of interferometric sensitivity, but are often characterized by large surface areas per element, long interaction lengths, or complicated resonance structures. They also can be susceptible to phase drift from thermal and mechanical effects.
While the abovementioned techniques have proven useful for producing and reading assay information within the chemical, biological, medical and diagnostic application industries, developing improved fabrication and reading techniques for planar arrays with significant improvement in performance over existing planar arrays technology is desirable.